YOU
by Soldier's Girl 27
Summary: YOU see his face. It's almost as white as his shirt. He's suprised, almost as suprised as YOU .YOU think to yourself, "You're just a kid." But then there's all that blood. And YOU think this isn't how it was supposed to be.
1. Chapter 1

YOU are  standing in the hallway listening to your I pod. It's dark and quiet. Just like you like it. You hear slight sounds of the loud music coming from the gym, and you ferociously turn up your music trying to ignore the memories poking through your mind. 

And then you see a pale angelic face and think how badly you screwed up. You hear someone call your name and you think to yourself, "Am I going crazy?" Then your thought is harshly interrupted by that beautiful innocent face that now has a more anxious and scared look. " Come on Eli he has a knife," her soft melodic voice said. "I'm not going to let that jerk scare me", you say knowing that your very frightened. " Eli he has a knife," she exclaims urgently. 

And just when you decide that maybe she is right and that you should haul ass out of there, you hear a familiar voice that snaps you back into reality. "Maybe you should go," Clare said in an uneasy tone. "And let pretty boy make time with my date, Fitz responded in a sarcastic manner. " Just," he cut her off in mid sentence exclaiming "Shut up bitch." You blood starts to boil and you're pissed at the fact that he just called Clare, your Clare a bitch. You think, "He's getting closer, and your mind automatically thinks to protect Clare. "Get away from me," you say a little to harsh, your voice turning husky as you forcefully push her into the lockers.

He's almost right in front of you and you think, "I'm going to die." "What's wrong emo boy, don't have any smart ass comments?, he deadpanned fiercely. "Look Fitz, I'm sorry, You win," you whisper desperately. "It's too late, It's about time I taught you a lesson."

And then you see it, the shiny metal object being jabbed into your stomach just as you turn sideways. And then you feel your stomach and feel warm liquid down your body. And then you wonder why you don't feel any pain. You then realize the liquid running down your body is your warm urine. And then you look up to Fitz now clutching his stomach and you see the knife sticking out awkwardly. You suddenly try to realize how this all happened, and then you see Clare hovering over Fitz with her hands all bloody. You look over at Fitz who is now sprawled out on the floor gasping for his last breath. And you see his face, it's almost as white as his shirt. Your surprised, almost as surprised as he is. You think, your just a kid. But then there's all the blood. And you think this wasn't how it was supposed to happen.

This whole idea was based on the book I recently finished called YOU by Charles Benot. The book was great and inspired me to use it in my leap of creativity I hope YOU enjoy! Please review! Yay or Nay?


	2. Selfish

Selfish

The cops bust through the door. You think to say "he tried to stab me." But you quickly shut your mouth as they back you head first into the lockers handcuffing you, along with Clare. They bring you outside and lean you up against the cop car. Just when you start to panic, you here Mr. Simpson talking to the tall man. The tight handcuffs are undone, leaving your hands crying out in relief.

You look at the pale face next to you now shaking. You take off your jacket and put it on her shoulders. You didn't know what else to do. She smiled a weak smile that made you think that everything was going to be ok. But her big blue eyes told another story, leaving you unconvinced. As Mr. Simpson yells at you, you can't help but think about how she's feeling. As soon as the lecture is over, she starts running. It takes you a second to realize what is going on, until you realize your running after her.

Your breathing heavily as your throat starts to sting with dryness. Just as you're about to give up, she stops and starts sobbing heavily. You manage to choke out harshly, "What the hell?" "What the hell, Eli?" she mocked. "You almost got killed back there and you say what the hell to me?" she growled. You both stare at each other in the cold night. The tension was thick and the air felt sticky. And just as you started to think of something to say, she blurted out, "I like you a lot." "And the thought of losing you back there kills me." She whimpered. "God, I'm so sorry for putting you through that." you cry.

You can tell that she's not buying it. "Why did it have to take someone almost dying for you to see yourself in the mirror?" she questioned. The emotion starts to hit you and you begin sobbing. "If you're going to be like this, then I can't be with you," she choked. You never thought that those thirteen words would hurt so badly. "I'm not him Clare; I need you to know that." You state firmly looking her in her big blue orbs. "Really, because where I'm standing, it sure doesn't look like that," she whispered.

"Wow, Clare Edwards," you dragged. "You're so quick to accuse someone." "When you're the one that stabbed him, not me," you dead pan. By this time, you can see the rage building up in her body, turning her big blue eyes black. "Says from the person that killed his ex-girlfriend," she blurted out. Now regretting every word that left her mouth. You start to walk away, and you hear her calling your name. You are hurting so bad that you don't hear the truck honking. It swerves towards you, and all you see is black. And you think this isn't how it was supposed to be.

Hey Guys! I hope you enjoyed! Yay or Nay? Please hit that sexy little button and send me some reviews


End file.
